Madduwata \Δαρδανία
Madduwatta Madduwatta thumb|300px| [[Αρσαβία Ηγεμόνες Αρσαβίας Χετταίοι Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Ιωνία Λυδία ]] - Ένας βασιλέας της Lukka (δηλ. της μεταγενέστερης Ασιατικής Ιωνίας) - Ένας Βασιλέας της Zippasla (δηλ. της μεταγενέστερης Σιπύλειας Μαγνησίας) - Ένας Βασιλέας της Arzawa (δηλ. της Χετταϊκής Δαρδανίας) (1370 - 1355 π.Χ.). - Πιθανότητα, ταυτίζεται με τον Ιοβάτη της Μυκηναϊκής Λυκίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Νεο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Mad-duwatta" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα του θεού (?) "Mad" (~ Μάνης). και Μάδυτος Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: [[]] - Σύζυγος: [[]] - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Σύγχρονος του Ταντάλου Α' (1390 - 1365 π.Χ.) και του Αρναβάνδου (1365 - 1355 π.Χ.) Perhaps, Madduwatta (or Madyattes, in Hellenized rendering was first a local king of a Lukka city-state at coast of southwestern Asia Minor. He faced a struggle, in the Lukka Lands, against a "man from Ahhiya", named Attarisiya (= Αστερίων) (or Atreus, in Hellenized renderingBryce, Trevor R., 'The Trojan War: Is There Truth behind the Legend?', Near Eastern Archaeology, Vol. 65, No. 3. (Sep., 2002), p. 193) and lost his rule. Tudhaliya I, great king of Hittite Empire, gave Madduwatta asylum, and even gave him the mountainous kingdom Zippasla (i.e. Sippylos, the mountainous part of Lydia?) with the Siyanti River Land (Maeandrus river?); but, on condition that Madduwatta use it as a base to invade Arzawa. When Madduwatta did this, Kupanta-Kurunta, king of Arzawa, destroyed his army and occupied Zippasla. Once more, Tudhaliya I defeated Madduwatta's enemy and restored Madduwatta to his throne. And then, Madduwatta's previous enemy Attarisiya attacked Zippasla, with 100 chariots. This time, Madduwatta did not even defend himself, but fled a third time to the Hittites. Tudhaliya I sent a third army under Kisnapali (a Hittite general) to the land to drive Attarissiya out. Αυτή την φορά ο Χετταϊκός στρατός δεν αποσύρθηκε αλλά διατάχθηκε να παραμείνει στην περιοχή. Madduwatta, apparently, then decided he was never again going to suffer such indignities. When Dalawa ( = Τλως) and Hinduwa ( = Καύνος rebelled, Madduwatta suggested that Kisnapali take Hinduwa while Madduwatta take Dalawa. But while Kisnapili was on his way to Hinduwa, Madduwatta allied with Dalawa, and with its help ambushed and killed Kisnapali. Independent once more, Madduwatta married the Arzawan king's daughter, and soon took that kingdom too (περί το 1370 π.Χ.). When Tudhaliya I ordered Madduwatta to put down a revolt in Hapalla (~ Καβαλία (τότε περιελάμβανε και την Λυκία)), he did - but then Madduwatta forced Hapalla, too, to switch loyalty to his own side. He then bullied Pitassa into his kingdom, even closer to the Hittite heartland. Under Tudhaliya II's successor Arnuwanda I, Madduwatta even allied with his old foe Attarisiya and invaded Alasiya. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία * Χετταϊκή Γραμματεία * Χετταίοι * Φρυγία Βιβλιογραφία *Beckman, Gary, 1999, Hittite Diplomatic Texts, 2nd ed. Scholars Press, Atlanta. *Bryce, T., 1998, The Kingdom of the Hittites *Drews, R., 1993, The End of the Bronze Age *James, Peter, 1995, The Sunken Kingdom. Jonathan Cape, London. Introduction. *Gurney, O. R., 1991, The Hittites *Lowell, Ian Russell, Annals of Mursili - years 1 to 8 *Macqueen, J.G., 1996, The Hittites *Singer, Itamar, 2002, Hittite Prayers. Scholars Press, Atlanta. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Δαρδανίας